Turnabout Romance
by Lady Psychic
Summary: Takes place after AJ:AA. Pheonix gets a mysterious letter one day and Trucy wants to know who it's from; however, a new murder mystery occurs and many twists and turns ensue. Will Apollo and Trucy solve case? Will someone from Pheonix's past help?


_A/N: Yeah, I know I shouldn't be writing anymore multi-chapter stories until I finish the ones I've already started. However, this story wouldn't leave me alone. Anyways, this fanfic takes place sometime after the events of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and will likely have spoilers from that game (and the three Phoenix Wright games too). There will also be OCs in this story since it will involve an original court case. Don't worry; I have no intentions on pairing any of my OCs with any of the cannon characters. Speaking of pairings, I'm keeping them a secret for now, but I'm planning on at least one (possibly more) of the pairings to be of the shounen-ai/yaoi variety. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and events of the Ace Attorney series. Capcom owns them. I do, however, own the OCs that will appear in this fanfic. _

**Turnabout Romance**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Daddy! What do you have there?"

Phoenix Wright looked up to see his adopted daughter's curious gaze. He shuffled the envelope he was holding in his hand slightly. "It's nothing," he replied. "It's just a letter from an old friend of mine."

"Is it from someone you knew back when you were a defense attorney?" asked Trucy. Phoenix gave her a slight smile and said, "I guess you can say that." Then he turned towards door and started walking towards it. Before Trucy could say anything, Phoenix announced, "I'm going to go for a walk. Hold down the fort while I'm gone, Trucy."

"Okay, Daddy," Trucy replied as she watched Phoenix leave. 'I wonder what that letter was about', she thought to herself. 'It's too bad that Daddy took it with him. Oh well, I can always get Apollo to help me investigate it later.' Then, she pushed that thought to the back of her mind and went back to practicing her magic tricks.

A few hours later, Apollo Justice walked into the Wright Anything Agency. "Hey, Trucy. Do we have a new case yet?"

"Sorry Polly, but there haven't been any new cases yet," the young magician answered. "However, there is something that I would like to investigate." A mischievous gleam seemed to appear in the girl's eyes, and Apollo suddenly felt something in his gut that told him that he was about to be dragged into something that he really didn't want to be involved in.

"You see, Daddy got a letter today," began Trucy. "He told me it was from a friend of his, but I think there is something more to it than that. Anyways, I wasn't able to see who it was from, and Daddy took it with him when he left. So, I thought that you might help me take it from him when he gets back."

"What?! You want me to help you steal a letter from Mr. Wright?!" exclaimed Apollo.

"Well, we are going to give it back so it's not really stealing," Trucy explained. "I just want to know who wrote that letter and what it's about. Maybe it's an old girlfriend of Daddy's. Who knows? Maybe he found me a mommy!"

"But Mr. Wright could've been telling the truth," replied Apollo. "The person who wrote the letter may just have been a friend of his."

"I guess it's possible," the magician girl admitted, "but I saw how Daddy was looking at it. My perception abilities may not be as good as yours, but I could sense that Daddy cared deeply for the person who wrote the letter. Anyways, will you help me, Polly?"

Apollo knew that he probably shouldn't get involved. Whatever was written in that letter was most likely neither his nor Trucy's business. However, he was unable to ignore Trucy's pleading. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything else better to do.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you," agreed Apollo. Trucy's cheerful smile in response gave the young attorney some comfort, but he couldn't help but feel that he was going to regret his decision later. 'I just hope I don't find myself in a big mess.'

Suddenly, the door opened and Pheonix Wright stepped into the room. He wasn't holding anything in his hands, but Apollo noticed a small bulge in one of the pockets in his pants. "Hey, Apollo," greeted Pheonix. "It seems today is your lucky day. I found a case for you."

"A case?" Apollo could hardly believe his ears. It had been a while since his last case, and Apollo was starting to wonder if they would ever get another client.

"Yeah," began Phoenix, "I met an old acquaintance of mine while on my walk. This actor that she is a fan of was recently arrested on suspicion of murder. She practically begged me to defend him, but since I'm not really a lawyer anymore, I offered your services instead. So, will you take the case?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Apollo.

Phoenix smiled slightly at Apollo's enthusiasm. "You will find the defendant at the detention center. As for my acquaintance, she will probably be hanging around there too. However, you might want to avoid her if possible."

"Why should I do that?" asked Apollo. A feeling of dread began to creep upon the young lawyer. When Phoenix simply smirked and replied "You'll see", the dread quickly increased ten-fold. 'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be another crazy case?' thought Apollo as he opened the door and left the agency with Trucy following behind him.

"Hey, I know that we have a new case, but what about Daddy's letter?" whispered Trucy when they were outside the room. Apollo shook his head and replied, "Look Trucy, I know I told you that I would but this case is a lot more important. Maybe if there is some spare time, I can get Mr. Wright's letter for you." While the magician girl was somewhat disappointed, she seemed understand the situation and nodded her head.

"Okay, Polly. I guess we'll focus on the case for now. But promise me that you'll take a peak into Daddy's letter when you get a chance, okay?"

"Alright," said Apollo, "I promise." The young defense attorney had a feeling that he may later regret those words, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Right now he had a new case to concentrate on.


End file.
